Wonderful!
by Silver Skies - Red Lakes
Summary: A one-shot following snippets of Maka Albarn's life. From her childhood to her teens all the way towards being a young adult. AU! Inspired by Everclear's amazing song!


_A/N: You can consider this a songfic if you'd like! Inspired by _**Wonderful by Everclear!**

Maka scrunched her tiny eyes shut and clasped her hands over her ears painfully. The covers cocooned her balled up form and her pillow captured the droplets of tears spilling forth from her eyes.

She flinched and balled up her small fists when the resounding crashing of glass hit the top of her door. Her mother's angry shouts reached her ears and she cowered closer to the wall. Her father's drunken rambling sounded from the small cracks on her beaten door and she whimpered at the harsh words.

She shook in fright and whispered the numbers that she had been taught since she was a baby. One. Two. Three. Clash! She gave a small cry and grabbed the sheets around her tightly.

One. Two. Three. "Fuck you!" Four! "Bitch!" Five…

A loud smack sounded from the living room and her heart stopped for a second. Mommy! One. Two. Clash. Three. Slap. Four!

Dead silence enveloped her and she risked peering over her sheets. With a shaking hand she reached for her emergency lady bug and clasped it to her chest. Her little fingers hovered over the only button labeled 'Emergency'. She sighed in relief when she heard two pairs of feet shuffle around.

* * *

She giggled as her friends arms wrapped around her in a crushing hug. "Soul!"

She tried to protest but her words were smothered by his white tussled hair. She spit out a mouthful of his spiky locks and glared at him from over his shoulder as he twirled her around. "It's so wonderful that you're back! You've been gone for a week!"

She tensed at 'that' word but gave a short clipped laugh instead. She leaned back from his embrace and looked into his captivating ruby irises. "Everything's fine! I was just in the hospital for a little bit. I fell down the stairs and hit myself real hard." She plastered a fake smile on her face and pointed with feigned smugness at the small scar running over her eyebrow.

His attention riveted to the puckered skin and his thumb lightly ran over it. "Are you okay now?"

"Yep! Everything's wonderful now!"

She gave another laugh and grabbed Soul's hand in hers. She paused and looked over at her best friend with a sad glint in her emerald eyes. "Will you promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

She stared into his red eyes and lowered her gaze shyly towards the pale hand holding hers. "Never leave me alone."

He smiled widely showing her an array of sharp teeth. "Of course."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but instead she squeezed his hand and ran towards their friends.

* * *

A scared little girl clutched a ladybug emergency cell phone in her little hands. She gave a loud cry of shock when her mother's figure suddenly came in through the door. Her mother's dress was torn in several places. Her pink lips were stained red with blood and shone in the dim lighting provided from her glow in the dark Star Wars poster taped on her door.

Her mother's side was pressed against it and her hand moved shakily to lock the door as fast as she could. Kami glanced at her shivering daughter on the other side of the room with sympathy. The glossy sheen to her widened eyes made her heart pound uncomfortably against her chest.

Slowly-as if approaching a wounded animal-Kami took a few small steps towards her daughter. She placed herself on the edge of the bed and opened her arms. Dirty-blonde hair quickly settled itself on the crook of her arm and she sobbed relentlessly on her pale skin.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Everything will be wonderful again. I promise."

The girl's breathing hitched and she glanced up at her mother's tear streaked face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I swear it."

She gave a wide smile at her mother and snuggled into her arms. "Okay."

* * *

One. Two. Three… Her gaze was swept away by the tumbling of another one of her father's belongings being thrown in the trunk.

She wrapped her arms around her knees in a feeble attempt to comfort herself. Her mother was somewhere inside as she watched her father load up his dingy pickup truck with sealed boxes of his things. He glanced over at her with dark hooded eyes. He walked over to her hunched form and sat on the steps next to her. "You'll understand some day, kiddo."

I looked up into his jade irises and gave him a small glare. Liar. She froze when his large arms wrapped around her and his long auburn hair tickled her chin. With a small whimper she turned and enveloped him a bone crushing hug of her own. Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes without caution and her arm tightened into his long coarse hair. "Daddy…"

"Maka, sweetheart." His arms tightened around her and his voice caught in his throat. "Don't worry everything is wonderful now."

Her sobs grew and she tightened her hold on her father's neck. She didn't care if the neighbors were watching their interaction with pitying eyes. Right now all she wanted was her loving, non-drunken father holding her.

* * *

Kami watched her teenage daughter with the corner of her eye. She was pulling her hair into pigtails like she had been doing ever since she was a toddler. She reveled in the clinking of the dishes and grabbed a towel. She began to dry her hands as she turned and leaned back on the counter as she watched her daughter.

With a determined sigh she began to speak to her daughter. "Maka I want you to meet a friend of mine tomorrow night. He—"

"No thanks. You have fun I'll go to Dad's tomorrow." With that she turned on her heels and grabbed her bookbag before running out the door.

One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe. Five. Six. Seven. Step. Eight. Nine. "Maka!"

She turned and glared at whoever had interrupted her. She could never count to ten and it bothered her to no end. Her gaze softened when she caught sight of Soul's motorcycle whizzing towards her. He stopped at her side and offered her a warm smile before telling her to hop on. She climbed on and proceeded to clutch onto his leather jacket and placed her cheek against his back. The air whipped past her and thoughts of counting and friends and feigned laughter barreled around her head.

She closed her eyes and imagined herself with a new life. Imagined that an angel followed her around and took care of her.

All she wanted was a new life.

* * *

Maka flinched as the bell rang loudly and told them it was time to go home. She gave a grin and acted happy to be going home. She laughed along her elated friends and walked around the premises with Soul. They chatted and joked like they always did and parted with similar words. She waited on the curb for her father to come pick her up like she had asked him to upon getting to school.

She ignored the strong smell of liquor and gave him a small smile. He parked just outside of her house and told her he'd be waiting for her there. She closed the door and ran in ignoring the man wrapped around her mother's shoulder.

She ignored the shouts for her to say hi and grabbed her duffel bag before filling it with her things. She closed her eyes and imagined the angel. She gave a small huff and ran back downstairs. Out of politeness she greeted the burly man and gave him a forced lilt of her lips. She shook his hand but turned on her heel when her mother tried to say more about him.

She waved before opening the door and announcing where she was going. "Maka Albarn! You have to understand that we've grown in a different way! Understand this, please!"

Once more she ignored her and whispered a harsh "liar" under her breath. She knew they still cared for each other but their lives were too separate now. She has had to meet so many 'friends'. So many worthless friends. They never last longer than two months-three tops.

She opened the door again and threw her duffel into the back. With a small forlorn smile her dad took her to his empty apartment.

* * *

She hated everything. Everyone lied. Everyone did things they weren't supposed to. Everyone tried to act like everything was 'wonderful' but it never was. They all lied. They all broke promises. Even Maka.

They were all liars and cheaters.

She turned towards Soul and gave a small giggle as she caught him sleeping in biology class again. Professor Stein had already warned him about sleeping in his class. And boy was Stein scary!

She hit his shoulder with her notebook and gave him 'the look'.

* * *

Soul and Maka were walking towards his motorcycle to go to one of their childhood friends apartments over in the city. Black* Star and Tsubaki had been annoying them for a while now so it was a must that they go today. Kid would probably show up with Liz and Patty seeing as how they were living together now.

Patty and Kid were still going strong; high school sweathearts to the max.

She glanced up at the now grown up Soul. It seemed like not all people were liars. Not everyone was a cheater. Not once had Soul deviated from his promise even when she realized how selfish it was to have him hooked to her side for so long. He never left her alone. Not when she needed him and sometimes even when she didn't.

She grabbed his hand and leaned into his side. She could trust him. So tonight she would give him everything she had.

Every single thing.

She grinned, this time no one would be lying when they said that everything was wonderful.

Everything _was_ wonderful.

Now… she didn't need to count to ten.

_A/N: I recommend that you do actually listen to the song and if not then just take a quick read at the lyrics, k?_

_You'll understand it better! Also this is my FIRST SoMa story! Flames are allowed. I condone Constructive Criticism and of course I love simple reviews with all of your wonderful thoughts. Though I do understand the shadow lovers/haters!_

_Also I kinda forgot to put in the breaks... they're up and running now!_


End file.
